glimpses of moonlight
by shylohcreed
Summary: got this idea after watching X-men origins: wolverine. Shyloh meets Victor at a young age during the weapon x program see what happens to them. The italics mean there is a flashback occurring Victor Creed/O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Victor Creed crossed her mind many times throughout the years, but she was done crying over him. He had left her to chase after Logan and she had moved on. Her blue eyes stared back at her in the mirror. She runs her hands over the scars on her stomach. She could finally look at them without tears, it was with the same with the scars on her face. She closes her eyes, his face still etched in her mind. She missed his smile, the smile that said he was going to do something evil, she missed how his nails dug into her back when they made love and how tender he had held her when she had lost their baby. That was when the tears came, fast and hard. She sat on the edge of her bed, her head buried in her hands. She missed the life he had with Victor. It was a simple life, Victor had hunted food for them and she had taken a small job in town to pay for the house and for their clothes.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, but didn't move. She knew it was her roommate Storm. Storm had found her one rainy night wondering the streets, lost and confused five years earlier and brought her to Xavier's school for the gifted. Storm had been the one to nurse her back to health and then convince her to stay and learn how to control her abilities. She had agreed hoping maybe the professor could help her locate Victor. Charles Xavier had told her he had been unable to locate Victor and she was giving up hope.

"Shyloh?" Storm's voice was soft, and caring. She sat down on the bed next to Shyloh. Shyloh moved to rest her head against Storm. Storm holds her close. "what's wring sweetie?"

"I started to think about Victor again" Shyloh managed to say between sobs. Storm was the only one who knew the whole story between Victor and Shyloh.

"I thought you had moved on" Storm sighed softly against Shyloh.

"I thought I was too, but I still love him" Shyloh sat up and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "I'll always love him, I think"

"Maybe you could get help finding him" Storm shrugged not sure what to say.

"I already talked to Tony and he said after Victor left me at the hospital, he dissappeared." Shyloh had dated Tony Stark for a while , but when it didn't work out they agreed to stay friends. "Nick Fury said that S.H.I.E.L.D. lost track of him at about the same time.

Logan had showed up at the institute, Shyloh could confront him, demand to know where Victor was. She was much stronger then she was before, she could force it out of it if it came to that. Her powers were greater. Shyloh got out of bed and pulled on a bathrobe over her tank top and pajama pants. She ran to the top of the stairs that led down to the front door. There he was standing in the hall, by the front door, not looking a day older then when she last saw him. He looked at her, but didn't seem to recognize her at first. She ran down the stairs and slams her fists into his chest.

"Where is he, Logan" She demanded, tears forming in her eyes as she slams her fist against his chest against. "Where is Victor?"

"I don't know" Logan grabbed her wrists as she went to hit him again. "I haven't seen him in a few years, but i'm telling you Shyloh, he's changed, he's not the man you used to know"

"I don't believe you, where is her?" Shyloh shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"He doesn't know" Professor Xavier's voice came from behind her.

"How am I suppose to find him now" She sat back on the stairs and buried her head. "you were my last connection to him"


	2. Chapter 2

Victor Creed slowed down to a stop. He had been running on all fours for five hours and he was getting tired. He had been running around in circles for the last few weeks. It had been ten years since he had seen her and he wasn't sure how to find her anymore. Any trace of her was gone, her smell, her smile, everything about her was gone. He had only the picture in his pocket to remind him what she looked like. Even then the picture was ten years old, faded and wrinkled. She probably didn't look the same anymore. He wiped some sweat off his forehead before he pulled out the picture from his jacket pocket. He ran a finger over her face. Her raven black hair had been braided the day of the picture. There were wild flowers in her hair and the tank top and jeans she wore matched them perfectly. They had gone to a fair that day. He had played games, laughed, went on rides with her and forgot about what life was like before then.

He put the picture back in his pocket and found a place to sit. He hunted his own food so he wouldn't have to go near any towns or cities. He growled as a scent caught his attention, it wasn't hers, but someone who might be able to tell him where she was. Jimmy was nearby or at least he had been within the last few months. He got up and moved fast trying to catch the scent at its strongest point, but the wind kept changing and he kept loosing it. He growled, there was a time he would have protected his brother from anything, but that time was no more. Jimmy had messed up bad and Victor had left Shyloh to go after Jimmy. She had told him not to leave, begged him to stay. When he told her he had to go she swore if he walked out that hospital door she wouldn't be home when he got back.

He was so angry and in such a rage that he barely heard her words and he had left. She was gone when he got back, even though it looked and smelled like she had stayed for a few days before leaving, maybe hoping he would change his mind and come home. He had not and she took her stuff and left. He didn't know where. In his rage he destroyed the house but kept the picture that was now in his pocket. He ran his fingers through his short hair and let out a noise. He stopped trying to chase the scent and found himself in the woods out side his destroyed home. A small cross marking a grave lay a few feet from where he stood. He knelt down and brushed the dirt and mud off of the cross. He knew exactly what it meant. 

_Victor sat up slowly something had caught his attention. He edged out of bed, trying to prevent Shyloh from waking, but she had felt him move. She rolled over and looked up at him. He was pulling on pajama bottoms even though that wasn't necessary. He didn't need them, the cold never bothered him. He looked back at her. She was lying on her back and her stomach was sticking out considering she was nine months pregnant. He smiled at her, a soft smile, which isn't something he did often. "What is it Victor?" She sat up slowly. "Stay here Shy" Victor looked at her before turning away. "Victor" She started but he interrupted her with a growl in his voice_

_ "I said stay here Shyloh" He bared his fangs at her which was something he rarely did. He had only done it to her when he needed her to listen to him. It was usually for a good reason. Like when he had tried to warn her about the bear that nearly killed her the year they had started to live together. Victor left the room and she heard the front door slam shut behind him. _

_Shyloh got up out of bed and pulled on one of Victor's shirts. Despite her being nine months pregnant the shirt still fell to her knees. Her hair was pulled into a braid that hung over her left shoulder. With a hand on her swollen stomach she moved to the door and opened it. As she looked out from the porch she could see what had made Victor get out of bed. Jimmy had found them. They were growling at each other before Jimmy lunged at Victor. Shyloh raised one hand and water rose from the large bucket of water that lay near by. She moved it to restrain Jimmy. He has stopped a few feet from Victor. "What has gotten into you?" She shouted. She has known both men for at least three years and it wasn't until recently that they started fighting all the time. "You are brothers, Jimmy you walked away from this a while ago and Victor, you promised to always protect your brother."_

_ "It doesn't matter anymore Shyloh" Jimmy said struggling against his watery restraints. "He has killed many people and must pay for what he's done." _

"_I will not allow you to kill him" Shyloh shouted and stepped between the two brothers. "This is no longer between the two of you. When you came looking for Victor, you should have thought of the consequences. Did you think that he was just simply going to let me walk away?" Shyloh made a noise as she felt her power slipping from her. The water restraints broke faster then anyone could have fathomed and Jimmy's extended claws flew into Shyloh's stomach. Shyloh let out a loud scream as he pulled his claws back. She held her stomach where the blood was pouring out and she staggered backwards into Victor. He caught her and lifted her easily. He damned the fact that she had no supernatural healing abilities. Jimmy was horrified and without a thought took off in the opposite direction. Victor held her close as he ran for the nearest hospital, but he hadn't gotten her there in time for the doctors to save the baby. _


	3. Chapter 3

_6 years earlier_

_Shyloh watched Victor's face. She had told him she was leaving and she begged him to come with him. His face gave away no hint of what he was feeling when she told him, but he had told her that he needed to stay with Jimmy, to protect him. She told him he had promised to protect her. He didn't respond and she knew her answer. She ran a small tan hand through her long black hair and sighed. She had wanted him to come with her, but she guessed he didn't care enough about her. She walked over to him, got up on her toes and kissed his cheek. She had thought he would pull back, but he didn't. Instead he pulled her into a hug. She hadn't expected him to do that and she remained still for a moment before wrapping her arms around his waist. Her head rested against his chest, he held her for a good five minutes before he pulled back. His face blank and she whispered goodbye, he didn't reply. She walked out of the room and out of the facility. They all let her go. _

_She had wondered around for weeks before she found an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. She entered the house and looked around, the place was small, but it would suit her well. She set to work cleaning the house and went out to chop wood after finding an axe near a woodpile behind the house. She got a fire going and found a blanket and a bed, curled up on the bed and fell asleep. About a month later she heard about the deaths of two of the members of her former team, Wade and Bradley._

_Wade was a jerk but he was always made her laugh and Bradley, he didn't deserve to die, he was just a great guy. He was a bit timid and shy but he always talked to her. She had tossed the newspaper into the fire and she knew immediately who had done it. Shyloh wasn't stupid. She stared at the flames. The follow day she had gone out to chop wood when she felt a presence. She didn't turn to face the new comer who had just emerged from the woods, but instead stood perfectly still. _

_"Have you come to kill me, like you killed the others?" Shyloh's tone was accusing. She turned slowly so she was only half facing him. Half her body in shadow. "Victor"_

present

Shyloh had to leave, she couldn't be around Jimmy without thinking of Victor. She had spent to much time trying to forget Victor. When Jimmy told her he didn't know where Victor was, she took that as a sign that she would probably never see Victor again. She took off in the middle of the night, quietly and fast. No one even knew that she was gone. She left the grounds managing to do so without setting off the alarms and the machines they had protecting it. She scanned the ground below the wall she was perched on, but not a sound was heard, not even the mouse that scurried quietly across the street. She jumped off the wall silently landing on her feet and taking off in a full run. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going there fast.

She found herself, a few days later, in the back woods of Canada. She had reached her old home, without even thinking about it. The house was dirty and windows were broken and covered with cobwebs. The front door was cracked down the middle like someone had kicked it in. She pulled out a flashlight since the sun was setting. She turned it on and made her way slowly into the front door. There was broken glass, lamps, tables and furniture everywhere. She frowned as she moved the light around the room. The living room was a mess. The couch was ripped in half, the coffee tables were broken, her favorite lamp lay in pieces on the floor. She moved cautiously over a broken chair and into the kitchen.

Pots and pans were everywhere. Cabinets were ripped off the walls, the sink was broken more so then it was when she lived there. She had always used water from the small stream that wasn't far from the house. There were claw marks and scratches all over the surfaces that weren't beat up or destroyed. She recognized the marks. She moved slowly through the kitchen to the master bedroom. The bed was torn in half, her clothes, his clothes were ripped and torn in pieces all over the room. On the broken bed lay her favorite blanket, still intact.

Shyloh walked over to it and picked it up. It was a faded red blanket with moons and stars on it. Victor had bought it for her at a fair they went to. It was made by a native American woman and Shyloh had fallen in love with it. She held it to her chest and sat down on a chair nearby that was still in one piece. She sat with the blanket to her chest until she heard a noise coming from the closet. She put the blanket down and got up slowly moving towards the closet. She brought the flashlight up to check in the closet. She let out a noise that was quickly silenced by a hand around her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Shyloh dropped her flashlight as she clawed at the hand that held her throat. She couldn't see who had her, the man was in the shadows still and the flashlight she had dropped lay at his feet. She struggled, realizing her feet were no long on the ground. In fact from what she could see, she was a good three feet off the ground. It was getting harder and harder to breath and she was certain this man was going to kill her, that's when she went flying backwards. The man had thrown her across the room away from him. She hit the wall at full force and slide down to the floor. She raised her hand to feel the back of her head and winced at the pain. She had a gash in her head. She brought her hand back to look at it and saw in the pale moonlight, the blood that was there. She heard the man move and looked up. She gasped as she recognized who it was.

"Victor" Shyloh said softly. He growled at her, showing his fangs. She knew then that he had given in to his animal side. He had promised her that he wouldn't, but she assumed he also thought he'd never see her again. "Victor, you're not an animal." Her voice was soft. She had told him that many times before.

She stood up slowly, grabbing the wall to steady her when she felt slightly dizzy. His eyes followed her every motion as she went from standing against the wall to moving closer to him. She lifted her hand to touch his face, but he grabbed her wrist digging his nails into her flesh. She didn't indicate that it hurt as she raised her other hand. This time he didn't stop her. Her fingers rest against his cheek. Her eyes meet his, and he seemed to recognize her at that moment. He took his hand off her wrist and pushed it against her chest making her fall to the ground. He landed on top of her pressing his lips to hers. His kiss was animalistic, needy.

_Shyloh woke up slowly and looked around her. She was lying naked in bed, a heavy weight over her waist. She rolled over and saw Victor lying next to her. She smiled softly before inching her way out of bed and moved to the bathroom. She winced in pain as she felt blood drip down her back. Her eyes adjusted to the sun that was pouring in the window and she turned slightly to look in the mirror. Her back was slashed up, her body bruised. She pulled on her bathrobe and made her way to the kitchen. As she worked to make breakfast, she hadn't heard Victor wake up. She turned and nearly dropped the cup of coffee she was holding. He was standing in the doorway with nothing but a pair of boxers on. _

_ "You're bleeding" He said softly, watching her as she held out the cup for him. He took it and drank it. _

_ "So I am," Shyloh shrugged and turned away. He could see the blood seeping through her robe. He came over to her and pulled the robe off her shoulders. _

_ "Let me take care of that" _

Shyloh's body hurt as she slowly opened her eyes. The sun was coming in and it was bright. Her head hurt as what happened the night before came back to her. She sat up slowly groaning against the light and the pain. She held her head until the room stopped spinning. Then she got up off the floor and found her bag. Her clothes from last night were ripped and sprawled all over the floor. She pulled out his shirt from her bag and pulled it on buttoning it up. She was alone in the house. She looked around and moved slowly out of the bed room. Her legs were sore, her body was bruised and she could feel the blood dripping down her back.

"Victor?" Shyloh called throughout the house. She remembered him being there last night. He had nearly killed her, but something had happened when she touched his face, like he suddenly remembered her touch. It was quiet in the house but she could hear in the distance the sound of wood being chopped.

Shyloh stepped out onto the porch. She crossed her arms across her chest holding his shirt close to her body as she looked around. The wood pile was behind the house, if she remembered correctly. She walked down the stairs of the porch and around to the back of the house. Fifty feet from the back of the house was Victor. He was leaning over, picking up a piece of wood. She watched as he brought the axe up to split the wood. He was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. His chest glistened with sweat, his muscles moving as he picked up the axe and swung it down. If he noticed she was there, which he probably did, he hadn't made any indications.

"Victor" Her voice was soft this time, but he heard and he stopped in the middle of the swing, and put the axe down. He turned to look at her and she could see he was struggling to keep his animal side down inside him.


End file.
